


Hard Rain

by Vitavili



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chocolate, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Just a little bit of Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, My babies are happy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Valentine's Day, Victor blushing, Victor is a professor, Victor stop beeing perfect, Yuuri studies languages, really sweet, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am 23 years old and I am in love with Victor Nikiforov. That’s the naked truth. To be honest, I don’t believe in destiny and I don’t think that faith exists, but when I saw him for the first time I knew, he is the one. It was not just a feeling, more like some punch right into my heart it just came without warning. It’s like I was blind all this time and now I can see fully HD. My heart jumps every time he smiles or just touches his lower lip with fingertip thinking about something. I stop breathing when I see him coming towards me. His voice is sweet and gentle, he never shouts, he is always kind and I have never seen him angry. When I think about love, Victor’s image comes to my mind as the definition. It’s the first time I am in love, maybe that’s the reason for everything. He is perfect and everything would be perfect… but there is one tiny problem.Victor doesn’t know that I exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raikoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikoshi/gifts).



My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I am 23 years old and I am in love with Victor Nikiforov. That’s the naked truth. To be honest, I don’t believe in destiny and I don’t think that faith exists, but when I saw him for the first time I knew, he is the one. It was not just a feeling, more like some punch right into my heart it just came without warning. It’s like I was blind all this time and now I can see fully HD. My heart jumps every time he smiles or just touches his lower lip with fingertip thinking about something. I stop breathing when I see him coming towards me. His voice is sweet and gentle, he never shouts, he is always kind and I have never seen him angry. When I think about love, Victor’s image comes to my mind as the definition. It’s the first time I am in love, maybe that’s the reason for everything. He is perfect and everything would be perfect… but there is one tiny problem.

Victor doesn’t know that I exist.

I am studying languages in one of the best universities in Japan and Victor is my Russian literature teacher. He came here around one and a half year ago from Sant Peterburg, he was invited to give Russian literature lectures. First, he had to stay here just for one semester, but everyone liked him so much, that he decided to stay. The big classroom where the lectures take place until now is always full of people, even of those who doesn’t study Russian. They just come to listen because Victor’s way of explaining things is always interesting and different. He doesn’t speak Japanese, so he always speaks in English that everybody could understand. And even if it’s not his mother language, Victor somehow manages to tell all things with some sort of humor that even those students who are lazy listen to his classes with full attention. I sit in the last row, at the corner and I don’t speak just listen so the chance that Victor knows about me was less than zero. I don’t have Russian literature classes this semester, but I still go there, even if it means that I have to miss some other important class. It doesn’t matter… I could do anything to see Victor. It was my last year in university… so I just can’t do anything about it.

I usually come to the classroom when it’s already full of people and leave one of the first. There are students (mostly girls) who stays after the class to talk with him. But I could never do this. That’s a good question, right… why have I never talked with him? I mean, Victor is just five years older than me and I am sure that he would talk with me. But I just couldn’t. It’s the same if you would be given a chance to talk with a God. What I suppose to tell him? Where to start? What if I say something really stupid? I loved him with all my heart, but this love was silent… just my crazy heartbeat could be a real proof that I feel something because even my best friend Phichit said that my face is always in the frozen state. Phichit was studying photography at the same university as me, we met each other at the first year opening ceremony and since then we became really good friends, he was younger than me, but we were in the same year because I went to university not right after the school. But even Phichit didn’t know about my feelings for Victor. My friend had a boyfriend Seung-Gil who was studying law at another university, but they were together since high school so it didn’t matter. I knew that Phichit wouldn’t mind that I am in love with my teacher, I was just scared that he could start thinking about some sort of plan how should I talk with him. Phichit loved to cry that I don’t have anyone yet, so I didn’t want to give him a chance. But… what if I have told him the real reason why I couldn’t go today with him to the cinema. It should have sounded like: _I can’t go today with you because tomorrow is Valentine's day and I am making chocolate balls for Victor_. Because that’s exactly what I am doing now. Seriously? Like I could ever give them these… I made them also last year, but in the end threw into the trash. I am acting like a girl…

“No really, Yuuri… the test is just next week! Why are you studying now? Please, go with me, Seung-Gil has a cold and he can’t go. I already bought the tickets. Pleeeaaaase, Yuuri.” Phichit voice on the other side of the phone was begging, he just can’t give up, right?

“I am sorry I can’t… you know that Russian grammar is a killer. I have to start studying now.” I sighed pressing my phone to my shoulder with the head because at the same time I was cutting chocolate brick.

“So if it’s a killer why don’t you take the extra classes on Monday?” he asked suspiciously and I stopped cutting the chocolate. The only real reason was because at the same time there are Victor’s classes, so of course, I chose to go there instead of grammar.

“Well… the teacher… I don’t like her.” I had to lie, because actually professor Stankova was great, but thank you God that Phichit doesn’t study Russian so he has no idea about this. And wait, how he even knows my timetable?

“You mean… you like professor Nikiforov more than her?” he asked and I froze. What does that suppose to mean? How he even knows about this? Don’t tell me he saw my notebook of Russian literature class.

“Wha-“

“Nevermind. Good luck on making chocolate candies.” Phichit hung up the phone leaving me speechless. How does he know? How? Is there any hidden camera here? I looked around, but seriously there was nothing… I mean, I have never even invited Phichit to my place. Because this one small room and kitchen I had, was crappy and small… but it’s the only thing that I was able to afford. Actually, my whole family was living in Hatsetsu, really small town in South. And even if my parents had money… but they were already paying for my studies so I couldn’t ask for more. That’s why I was working in a small bookshop near my house.

One time… I actually almost died then, Victor came there. It was my first and only chance to talk with him, but I got so scared that I hid in the small room where we were keeping personal stuff and my manager talked with him. After Victor left, I asked the manager what the customer has bought. There was a novel about love in English. To be honest, I don’t usually read books about love, but this one I also bought (of course in another bookstore) and read at least five times already. The story was about two ice skaters who fell in love with each other. While reading the story I got the feeling that the main character was feeling the same as I for Victor, just he was braver than me because they both ended up together. As a matter of fact, they were both guys… that's what made me start wondering that maybe Victor also likes men. Or maybe he just accepts both types of relationship. Anyway, the story was so beautiful and pure and somehow by reading this, I felt closer to Victor. Just thinking that he have read the same book made me feel happy.

I couldn’t stop thinking about the words that Phichit said to me. How does he know? For how long does he know? I mean… it’s that obvious, that I am into Victor? Phichit is my best friend and he knows me very well… but I really thought that I hide my feelings pretty well. I even tried not to blush when I see Victor with Phichit around me. Oh well, I think I suck at lying… and what if... I would really give this chocolate to Victor and even write him a small note. Finally, tell him what I feel? I mean, it’s my last chance to do so. What if I just… try?

_He is the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to. I don't really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it love._

I remember this moment from the book so well. It was the moment when the main character decided to show his true love. To be honest the situation about me and Victor was the same… He is really the first person that I really don’t want to lose. I can’t imagine my life if I can't see him again… I don’t even want to try that. But unlike the main character from the book I know that my emotion is real love. I love Victor not because he is a great teacher, but because of who he is... because this is what my heart is telling me to feel.

It was the first time in my life when I came to the classroom first, there was no one here so I quickly went to the teacher’s table and put on it the box with chocolate ant the note inside it, there was written: _I love you and I would really like to meet you and tell this personally. I will be waiting at 4 p.m. next to the bench where you always read a book during the breaks._  Maybe that sounds a little bit creepy because I feel like a stalker, but it’s already too late to change something. What now? Should I sit down? But then it will be too obvious, right? So feeling like a huge baby I ran from the class and came in again just when it was half full. Victor was here and the box with chocolate was not on the table. Did he take it? Or maybe somebody else did that? God… I am so dumb, I should have just thrown that box away like I did last year. Shit.

“Hey, everyone! I have to leave today ten minutes earlier, so if you don’t mind let’s start the class now.” As soon as Victor widely smiled and started speaking everyone stopped talking. He was just so good at this. I hid my red face behind the notebook and pretended that I am invisible. Oh, even more perfect… even if he read the note he won’t be able to come because he has to leave. That’s the biggest fail I could have ever get from this.

  
So then why I am sitting on the bench and waiting for him? Victor is not going to come… In the end of the class, he wished to get a lot of love today and then left really fast. Usually, he doesn’t walk so fast so I bet he was in a hurry. Right after lectures were over, Phichit went to Seung-Gil place and I said that I have some work to do in the library. It was not true. Actually, I just had to wait somehow until the 4 p.m. To be honest, I wish I could have waited somewhere else because of this choice I heard the conversation, that made me feel even worse.

“By the way, did you heard that professor Nikiforov is leaving after this semester?” I was sitting at the table pretending that I am reading some notes from Chinese classes when I heard two girls silently talking at the table next to me. I knew them, they were the first years in Russian philology.

“Whaaat? I didn’t know that… that’s so sad. Is he going back to Russia?” other girl asked with a crying voice.

“I don’t know… I heard how he was talking today with professor Yakov before the class.” She sighed and I stood up. I couldn’t listen to this anymore. I know that it was also my last semester in this university, but just knowing that Victor is still working here and maybe I could even try getting in as a teacher one day, also start working together with him made me feel better. But now… now it’s over.

So that’s how I ended up on the bench outside. It was pretty cold today and it was still half an hour until 4 p.m, but I decided to wait. And the time came… it came and passed. Then it started to rain, exactly at 4:10 p.m. It was what they call in Russian _**Liven' – Hard rain**_. It came just from nowhere and made me wet until the last drop just in one second. But I was still sitting, not moving just looking at the trees in front of me. I sat there until my body started to tremble and I couldn’t feel my arms nor my legs. There was no one outside and the place where I was sitting was behind the building… so there was no chance that someone might come here and make me stand up. I know that Victor doesn’t have any idea that it was me who wrote the note and he even doesn’t know that Yuuri Katsuki exists in the university, I bet he got plenty notes like this today… but still why it hurts? Because I truly love him and I had that naïve hope? That he would come to see me… because I finally made up my mind. And my head is spinning… what? Why it’s getting darker around…so…. Fast…

  
When I opened my eyes, I was lying in warm bed, but my face was actually burning. Fever. Shit. Right, Yuuri… you really had to sit in that rain and wait for a miracle that didn’t happen. Now you will miss all the test next week because of some stupid cold. I sighed and tried to sit in the bed, but my head felt too heavy. Somehow this bed feels so much comfortable than mine. WAIT. How did I get back home? I don’t remember doing this. The last thing I remember is that it was raining heavily and… that’s it. I think I have passed out, but how I ended up here? And where the hell am I? It doesn’t look like a hospital at all. This bedroom is so light and big… and this king size bed is the best one I have ever laid in. I turned my head a little bit and I saw my glasses on the table so I put them on just to see what’s going on. Lots of books and a big closet, the curtains were closed, but I could still hear rain behind the window. Somehow this room was cozy, but it still I couldn’t calm down. And… wait… I was just with my underwear! Where are my clothes? Who took them off?

“On prosnulsya!” (He woke up!) when someone shouted I quickly looked at that side and saw a skinny short blond guy with big green eyes. I would tell that he was around 15 years old. He really didn’t look like the one who could have enough strengths to carry me. And who he is? He was wearing a coat and held an umbrella in his hand as he was about to leave. “Idiot…” he said to me and then turned around. “Uvidimsya pozzhe, Vitya!” (See you later, Vitya!) I heard his voice again and there was a sound of the door closing. What’s going on? And who is Vitya? If my body wouldn’t be like a vegetable, I would have really stood up from this bed. Because the feeling was killing me. That blond one was talking in Russian… so… wait, don’t tell me…

“I am glad that you woke up, Yuuri.” My heart stopped when I saw Victor coming in the room. He was holding a glass of water in one hand and some medicine in another. I was lying like a statue in the bed, looking how he walks towards me with a smile full of relief. “At one moment temperature was so high that I thought I will call the ambulance, but it seems that it went down now. How are you feeling?” without any warning, he sat down on the bed next to me. I think I have never mentioned this before… but Victor had bright blue eyes, the color was so captivating and pure… like a clear sky. It’s the first time I am seeing his eyes from this close. As my heart was incapable of beating normally, my lips started trembling like I wanted to tell something, but from the side, it looked like I was catching air. Victor’s look became worried he put the water and medicine on the table and started reaching my forehead, most likely to check how hot is it, but I suddenly covered my head with the blanket before he touched me. Oh, my… oh, my… what’s going on?

“You… know my name…” I should get an award for the most awkward phrase you can possibly say when you get to talk with the love of your life for the first time. Anyway, it was the only way I could talk with him. He is too close and my throat is getting dry.

“Of course… how I cannot know it when you are coming to my class for the third semester in a row.” He started laughing, but that made me feel even more embarrassed. He knows even that!! Here everyone knows everything except me?

“How… how did I get here?” I asked after a minute changing the topic. It must be a dream, or I am really talking with Victor, right now?

“Well… I found you unconscious so… Yuuri, you really scared me.” I felt how he is trying to move the blanket from my face, but I didn’t let him. “Are you mad because I was late? I am sorry… I really tried to make in time, but then it started to rain and-“

“What???” I suddenly removed the blanket myself but the view made me want to hide again. Victor was leaned forward so close to me, that my heart which was dead for some time now, got up and started beating so fast that I thought it will go out of my throat. I wanted to look away, but I couldn’t, so I just grabbed the blanket harder.

“You wrote me the message, right..? So I ended the class earlier that I could go and finish other things faster and make in time to come back…” Victor licked his lower lip and the view started spinning for me, so I wanted to cover my head again, but I felt Victor’s fingers on mine. They were long and warm and so strong… but it felt good and safe, so I didn’t want to move my hand, even if someone was screaming in my head. Jeez Christ, he knows… he knows that it was me! And he wanted to come and meet!

“Why…?” My questions are so short, that in front of his eyes I will look dumb. Snap out of this, Yuuri! Victor is right in front of you! And he not just brought you to his house but also wanted to meet you! Isn’t the reason obvious? My heart knew the answer, but the brains were too slow.

“What do you mean by why? I… I wanted you to say that you love me.” His cheeks slowly got blushed, but not like in bright red color, it was more like a soft pink. “And I wanted… to say the same for you.” He leaned forward even more and I started breathing louder than I should have. No one in my life ever got so close to me, but I didn’t want him to move. It’s just… I am getting so nervous. What kind of perfect dream is that? What will I do when I wake up after this?

“But… but…I thought… that you… don’t even… know about me…” it was so hard to speak, especially while looking into his eyes, but there is no way, he will let me go like that.

“You… you were the reason why I stayed in the university. I saw you on the first day of my class and since that moment I can’t stop thinking about you. I keep going every day through the bookshop you are working in… hoping that I will see you there. Hoping that I will see how you are smiling while talking with customers… because I never got the chance to see it in university. But your smile is really beautiful, Yuuri.” What is he talking? And why I can feel tears in my eyes. Is it because of the fear that it’s not the truth or because I am too happy? “I was so happy when I saw the note today… I thought that my heart will jump in the chest from happiness… you can’t even imagine. If that’s a dream, I don’t want to wake up.” Victor slowly put his head on my chest and then I let the tears go down my face.

“But… but I heard that you are leaving…” If everything that he is saying is the truth, then why he is leaving me? Was I too slow? Should I have done that at the first year? Did Victor get tired of waiting?

“Because… you are graduating and there is no point staying in university without you…” he answered with his eyes closed. He looked so relaxed and… happy, even if my heart was going insane in the chest. With my free hand, I started reaching his silver hair. All this time… I was dreaming about the moment when I finally touch them and here… here… it is. Oh… they are so soft and thick. It feels so good. “I can’t believe… we were so close to each other all the time… to be honest, I wanted to talk with you so many times… but I didn’t want to look like a professor who is trying to seduce a student. If only I had any idea, that you also want to talk with me… Yuuri.” He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressed me so hard that I accidently grabbed his hair harder than I should have to.

“I always… I always liked you… Victor.” When I said his name, he suddenly lifted head and now our faces were just few inch from each other. I could feel his breathing on my lips I bet he also felt mine. “But I thought that a person like you… could never look at someone like me.” I was still holding on his hair, my fingers were frozen.

“Person like me? What do you mean? Who do you think I am?” he asked really surprised. How can I explain… it’s impossible to say what I feel while looking at him.

“Victor Nikiforov. The person… I love.” I licked my dry lips and he touched my forehead with his and closed his eyes. Victor’s lips were shivering a little bit, just for one second, but then he smiled. He smiled so widely and honestly. I have never seen him smiling like that before. It wasn’t the same smile he was showing to everyone… just with this smile, I understood that Victor is not lying. He was happy from the bottom of his heart. That was real, that was everything and even more. And I smiled him back, feeling exactly the same. That feels so good… I ran down with fingers from the hair through Victor’s face and stopped on the chin. We were staying like this for a couple of minutes or maybe hours or ages… I didn’t care. But then Victor slowly moved from me.

“Here… drink medicine. Your temperature is still pretty high.” I lifted my head and took the medicine Victor brought for me. I swear at that moment when he touched my lips with his fingers my temperature got even higher. I suppose… we won’t kiss until I get better, right? Am I really thinking about this kind of thing now? I drank a little bit of water and then laid back my head on the pillow.

“I didn’t know… if you like the chocolate…” that just came from nowhere, but Victor had to see the chocolate if he saw the note.

“Oh…. I haven’t tried it yet. I wanted to eat it together with you.” Why every time he says something sweet I feel like burning inside and outside? It feels like in hell just with so much more pleasure. Victor reached the box on the table, I didn’t notice it before there. “I love chocolate, Yuuri.” He opened the box and wanted to take one chocolate ball out, but I held his hand. I took it out myself and put it next to Victor’s lips. Even if he was surprised, he didn’t show me this. Victor’s eyes were calm and I could see how they are shining from happiness… I could even see the love inside them. He opened mouth and I put the chocolate inside it but didn’t rush to take my fingers out. It was warm inside his mouth and I felt Victor’s tongue touching my fingertip.

“Kiss me…” this came out from my mouth faster than the meaning. I didn’t think that I will be ever brave enough to ask this. But damn it, I don’t know the reason why he didn’t do this until now.

“I thought you will never ask.” What? He suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. I felt the taste of chocolate inside my mouth. This first kiss in my life is so sweet and it’s with Victor. The heat from his mouth was going inside me but this was still not enough. With my tongue, I slowly started reaching his. They met somewhere in the middle and I licked it, taking Victor’s taste into me. I always knew that my heart is fragile maybe even more than glass… but with this kiss, Victor was shattering it into pieces. I wrapped my hands around his neck and Victor took off my glasses and made the kiss even more deeper. The chocolate and taste of Victor… it just became my new favorite flavor.

We ended the kiss just when there was no more air in our lungs and my head was spinning faster than a rollercoaster. Victor kissed my cheek and chin and then hugged me in his loving arms. We were just lying in the bed and he kept me in his arms time to time giving me small kisses on my forehead or face. How can I prove myself that it’s not a dream? What should I say…

_You don't have to say anything. Just stay by my side!_

That’s what he said in the book, right? There is no need for words as long as it’s him. As long as it’s Victor.

  
“Congratulations, Yuuri!” Phichit shouted and I saw him running towards me with a diploma in his hands. His boyfriend was going behind and he nodded for me. I have never spoken with Seung-Gil personally, but he seems totally different than Phichit.

“You too.” I smiled when he stopped in front of me.

“It’s so sad that you are leaving… damn it. But promise you will send me a lot of pictures!” he looked at me and it sounded more like an order, not a request.

“Of course… and I hope you will come visit me in Sant Peterburg.” Phichit nodded happily that I invited him. To be honest it wasn’t strange to me at all… I wanted to leave, I was already living with this thought from the moment when Victor asked me to come with him.

“Okay, Yuuri, I have to go! See you in the restaurant today!” It was Phichit’s idea of this double date thing in the restaurant. He was my best friend so I agreed… and Victor, that man just loves everything. I turned around and saw him talking with Yuri. Remember the blond boy who called me an idiot? He is the child of our other professor in university Yakov. When Victor is not at home Yurio is taking for a walk Victor's dog Makkachin. Yeah, Victor has a huge poodle, I still remember how he ran into the room and jumped on the bed... on that the day when I learned what love really is.

“Yuuri!!” Victor saw that I am looking and he waved for me. He is always smiling, but Victor’s smile is different when he does that for me. Seeing this always makes Yuri roll his eyes and walk away. He is just too young to understand what we are feeling with Victor. One day he will learn, Yuri is not a bad kid. I stepped towards Victor and he did the same. “How many times did I tell you… how much I love your smile?” he asked. I even didn’t feel that I am smiling. But it’s impossible to be serious in front of him.

“You can tell me million times more.” I took his hand into mine and Victor pressed my fingers harder. “And how many times did I tell how much I love you…?” I asked when he wrapped his hand around my waist that way making my heart jump like a bouncing ball.

“You can tell me million times more.” He repeated my words that way made start giggling. I will… I will repeat it for the rest of my life.

“Every day.” I nodded and Victor raised his brow.

“ _It's almost like a marriage proposal._ ” He gave me a small kiss and I grabbed his shirt with my free hand.

“Are you quoting now that novel about ice skaters?” Really I can’t stop laughing about this. When we started dating just then I learned that actually that day Victor came in the bookshop just because he wanted to see me, but when I didn’t come out, he just bought a first book that my manager suggested.

“I wish that one day it would become something more than just a quote.” Victor pressed his forehead to mine and I tried to take a deep breath, but the air became heavy. Oh… I grabbed his shirt harder and made him lean forward that I could reach his ear.

“One day… when I will be ready to share you with everyone… I will tell this to all world…” I whispered and Victor gently rubbed his cheek against mine.

“Tell what?”

“Ya liublyu tebya, Vitya.”

I will shout that I love him out loud. In the middle of the city… and then I will kiss him… as hard as I can. It will be raining. Raining really hard.

_Liven'._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, my baby koala <3 I love you <3
> 
> Tumblr: [vitavilichan](https://vitavilichan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
